Ben's new Dna
by VERO ASSASSIN FOR SHINIGAMI
Summary: ben is fighting a powerful foe one day when the foe shoots the ultimarix on his cheast making the ultimatrix download all alien Dna into bens Dna. read please you will like it it is going to be a awesome story hi all i currently am unable to update for my computer has no word document or word perfect as soon as i get one or the other i will update all of my stories
1. Chapter 1

Ben's new dna chapter 1 Ben's ultimatrix meltdown part 1

We go looking for ben Tennyson our beloved hero we find him battling a powerful foe but what our unknown foe does not know is that ben is the warrior that he heard about that defeated the mighty vilgax with over a dozen aliens and had new aliens every time they met but right then the alien foe shot an energy blast and it messed up the ultimatrix turning poor ben into a dozen different aliens one after the other and the ben says ow man that smarts when he turns back into himself but he said under the officials of the plumbers executive order you are under arrest the alien foe says you can't arrest me you are now back to being a puny human and the he throws a level 10 alien tech fire/energy napalm at him which ben shows no signs of moving out of the way and Gwen gets up in time to see the explosion engulf ben and she screams noooo Beeennn but when the explosion clears it shows none other than ben standing there as himself smirking without any damage what so ever then the most amazing thing happens ben just disappears and then reappears behind the alien foe and knocks him out with 1 hit.

Next chapter is a continuation

Please review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's new DNA chapter 2

After we left off at the battle between the unknown alien and ben, ben is sent to the plumber's infirmary to check and see what is wrong with the Ultimatrix

Song that goes with this chapter is Rob Zombies song Dragula

_**Author's notes well since I only got one review I had to think of what to write for this chapter next time if I don't get at least 2 to 3 reviews on what you all want me to put in the next story I will discontinue it PERMENATELY and flame if you want or negatively criticize I really do not care it will not stop me or discourage me because I am one persons whose emotions are all about not caring about people who try to emotionally hurt me and say whatever you want because you can never stop me at all so enjoy the story **_

The new body for ben?

"Ben!" Gwen yelled "you are okay how is that possible?" "I don't know" said ben "it seems like the ultimatrix has put all of the aliens in it into my DNA when I got shot" he looked amazed at what he saw he now looked like he was an Olympic champion he had big muscles in his arms he had a six pack and he had powerful looking legs. Gwen admired his body for a few minutes before she blushed because she realized what she was doing. "Gods he looks hot" thought Gwen as she thought this she blushed even more because she realized she felt like she love him.

Note: before you judge no she doesn't just love him now because of his new body she had always loved him she just repressed the feelings and now she is feeling them full force

Ben didn't notice the way Gwen was looking at him he was to busy admiring his new body himself "wow" ben thought "I look good" and while ben was looking himself over Gwen was finally able to tear her eyes away from him. She got her plumbers badge and called in to plumbers headquarters and told them everything that had happened and they said bring ben in immediately so we can run some tests and make sure he is stable after what happened. So Gwen got Ben's attention and said "ben headquarters' requests our immediate presence so they got in ben's car and went to headquarters with Gwen driving much to bens displeasure.

Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and about want you want the next chapter to be about if you want another chapter give me at least 2 to 3 reviews or the story will either be discontinued become a two shot or be given to bennet001 if he wants it and sorry for the short chapters but I am working on making ideas and not worried about the chapters length well review or no more of the story will be written by me


	3. authors note

sorry everyone this is not a chapter i have a alot of problems in my life right now so please forgive me i will try to update when possible 


	4. the next upgrades for ben

bens second upgrade

authors note i am sorry everyone i have a ton of problems in my life but none the less here is the next chapter

gwen pulled the car into the headquarters and ben got out only he ripped the door off the car getting out and he formed big anime tears in his eyes and comically cries out noooo! and then gets up like nothing happened and as soon as he set foot in the door of the base he hit the floor and started to grow taller and get more defined muscle mass and he was pick up and rushed to the infirmary and azthmuth appeared and looked at ben and said amazing he is transferring all of the aliens as well as the emergency ones into his dna i have never seen this before and yet his body seems to be accepting it

well there is the next chapter hope it is sufficient also sorry for it being so short i am requesting for a beta reader i would like to ask zak saturday if he would like to be my beta reader


	5. Chapter 5

screw you guset!

listen everyone your useless attempts at getting me to stop posting will not work and guest go fuck your self i will post when and what the fuck i want and if you got a problem with it too damn bad because if you cant post a good reveiw dont read the damn story cause your useless ass reveiws just take up damn space so listen and listen now eveyone who posts please dont post any more or your storys are crap and so on and so forth no the stories are not crap the stories areent useless you asses are and go die in a damn ditch and quit wasteing my time thanks remember to post useful reviews to help me improve and i wont quit posting because you reveiwers that say you hate my stories because i dont give a damn about you piece of shit haters


End file.
